


'Til the Love Runs Out

by ComedyOfErrors



Series: Prompts: Kath and Petra Volume 1 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComedyOfErrors/pseuds/ComedyOfErrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra to Kath:<br/>Pairing: Any!<br/>Songfic using either Love Runs Out or Counting Stars both by OneRepublic</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til the Love Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

> Petra: THIS SONG IS SO CATCHY.  
> Kath: I actually had never even heard this song until Petra gave me the prompt. I don't really listen to music radio, so... I am woefully sheltered when it comes to modern music. Love Runs Out was on repeat in my head for weeks after I wrote this.  
> Petra: *laughs evilly*
> 
> Warnings: Uh, canon-appropriate violence, smoochy-smoochy time between two guys... nothing too terrible. Also, be careful when reading this one. It flows kind of... oddly. Scene changes are disjointed and sudden.

The Response:

It was a done thing. He knew what it was as soon as he'd watched helplessly while the minivan containing a father and two children went flying past as he wrestled the bizarre tentacled monster. He wouldn't make it in time, couldn't disengage and get there fast enough. And then, the red, white, and blue blur sped past and he knew it would be fine. In that split second that Steve caught the minivan with his whole body, collapsing into a roll with the vehicle tumbling gently to a stop a few yards behind him. He even took the time to rip the door off the car and carry all three passengers clear.  
 __  
I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun  
I'll be the bright in black that's making you run  
  
That split-second decision to put his entire self in the path of the thrown car had clinched the deal. He'd been indecisive, unsure of himself or his motivations, but now he was.  
He just didn't know how to say it.  
 __  
And we'll feel all right, and we'll feel all right  
'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out  
I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt  
  
Tony Stark just didn't do confessions. Of any sort. Look at how well he'd handled his superhero identity. So he turned away, back to the fight. A few quick, darting movements, and the writhing mass he'd been dealing with was practically tied up in knots. No problem.  
 __  
'Till the love runs out, 'till the love runs out  
  
Back at the tower, Tony stretched stiffly as the bots removed his suit. He stripped off his suit jacket and rolled up his dress shirt sleeves as he walked, pacing down the halls and stairs, giving directions to Jarvis as he moved. An itch on his cheek was scratched absently and his fingers came away bloody. Well, that must have been from slamming into the pavement earlier. He shrugged it off, not in much pain and more than a little distracted. Tony barely heard his name being called.  
Steve fell into step beside him, walking stiffly and with a slight limp. He was asking something, and that was his fretful face. Finally, Tony stopped walking. “What?”  
“Get yourself checked out. You're bleeding.”  
“It's nothing. Didn't you catch a car with your face?”  
 __  
I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium  
I'll be your fifty thousand clapping like one  
And I feel all right, and I feel all right  
'Cause I've worked it out, yeah I worked it out  
  
“I'm not the one leaving a blood trail through Avengers Tower.”  
“Not happening, Cap. Nice try, but I feel fine.”  
“Fine isn't good enough.”  
The concerned frown, that look of terrible sadness, just dug his hole a little deeper. He wasn't used to getting that face from anyone but Pepper. “If I go to the infirmary, you do too,” he sighed. He'd wiggle out somehow.  
“Deal.” Steve grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the elevator. “Natasha is there for a concussion.”  
Maybe it was Tony's imagination, but the worry on Steve's face now didn't look the same as the worry he'd worn just a minute ago.  
Yep. He was lost.  
 __  
I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt  
'Till the love runs out, 'till the love runs out  
  
He was running pretty much only for the stress relief it provided. He'd be in shape whether he ran or not. A red and gold streak rushed past him, coming to a sudden stop and waiting for him to catch up. The faceplate flipped up, and he had to try not to grimace at the bandages wrapping one side of the grinning face. He gradually slowed, coming to a stop in front of the armored man.  
 __  
I've got my mind made up and I can't let go  
I'm killing every second 'till it saves my soul  
Ooh, I'll be running, ooh, I'll be running  
'Till the love runs out, 'till the love runs out  
  
“Don't you ever answer your phone?”  
He groped in the pocked of his sweats and pulled out the small device. “Sorry, I didn't hear it. What's up? You're suited, is there a problem?”  
Tony grinned. “Fastest way to catch up to you. You know you lapped the people training for the Boston Marathon. Twice.”  
“What do you want?”  
“Our dear Doctor Banner was worried when you missed your appointment and didn't answer your phone.”  
He glanced at the five missed calls guiltily. “I lost track of time.”  
 __  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down  
'Till the love runs out, 'till the love runs out  
  
“Yeah, well, Doc is a little worried you aren't entirely healed yet. It's only been two days.”  
“I feel fine.”  
Tony raised an eyebrow and let his faceplate slide back into place. “Fine isn't good enough. Doc's threatened me if I don't bring you back. Come along now, Captain.”  
He reached out and took the armored hand. Before he could declare himself ready, Tony had gathered him into his arms. “Let's go,” he said, gripping him tightly around the waist and jetting away.  
 __  
There's a maniac out in front of me  
Got an angel on my shoulder and Mestopholes  
But mama raised me good, mama raised me right  
  
“For goodness' sake, Steve, you had us worried half to death,” Bruce felt gently around his ribs, calloused hands checking expertly to make sure the damage was healing.  
Steve winced just slightly over Bruce's bent head, hoping he wouldn't notice.  
“That one hurt him,” Tony said as he walked in, now divested of the Iron Man armor. “I saw a tear, I think.”  
Steve scowled. “I'm fine.”  
 __  
Mama said do what you want, say prayers at night  
And I'm saying them, 'cause I'm so devout  
  
“Christ's sake, Steve, just sit there and take it. Before Doc gets too upset and the other guy comes out.”  
“Thank you, Tony,” Bruce said, rolling his eyes.  
“No problem.”  
“You're doing this on purpose.”  
Tony just grinned, his face all shiny, white teeth. “I'm doing to you what you do to everyone else. Someone has to. I mean, God, you think I'm reckless? Have you seen yourself?”  
 __  
'Till the love runs out, 'Till the love runs out  
  
“You're gonna kill yourself saving someone one day, Cap.”  
He at least had the sense to look vaguely chagrined. “That's my job.”  
“Your job isn't suicide,” Bruce corrected, making a note in a chart. “Take it easy for just a couple more days. Your ribs aren't broken any more, but they're still cracked.”  
“You heard the man.”  
“Tony, keep an eye on him.”  
They both froze. “Why am I suddenly Captain America's babysitter?”  
“Because neither of you will take any crap from the other. So, Steve, take a two-day vacation. Tony, you too. You've still got stitches in your face.”  
They looked at each other. This was going to be awkward.  
 __  
I've got my mind made up and I can't let go  
I'm killing every second 'till it saves my soul  
  
“I want to see your bike.”  
“What?” Steve looked up from his spot browsing Wikipedia on the couch.  
“Your motor cycle. Let me do some maintenance.”  
 __  
Ooh, I'll be running, ooh, I'll be running  
'Till the love runs out, 'till the love runs out  
  
“I'm the only one who works on my bike.”  
“But I'm bored. It's been weeks since anything interesting has happened.”  
“Why my motorcycle? Why not one of your cars?”  
“They're already perfect.”  
“Your ego astounds me.”  
 __  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down  
'Till the love runs out, 'till the love runs out  
  
“Why did I agree to this?” Steve asked the air as he handed Tony a helmet.  
“If I suggest improvements, I need to see how you handle this thing. Like, look.” Tony pointed to the handlebars. “You squeeze too tightly. These need to be a stronger alloy.”  
“Shut up and get on.” Steve straddled the bike and Tony got on behind him. “Hold on. Jarvis, the door, please.”  
“Of course, Captain.”  
 __  
Oh, we all want the same thing  
Oh, we all run for something  
  
“Coming in on your right, Captain!” Steve dove to the left, flawlessly turning his movement into a roll that ended with him flinging his shield at the nearest alien. As he stood to catch it on the rebound, he found Iron Man descending at his back.  
“Need a little help?”  
Steve fought to hold back a grin. “Are you lonely or something, Stark?”  
“I resent the implications. Down!”  
 __  
For God, for fate  
  
Steve hit the ground, watching as Tony corkscrewed, using his oh-so-precise missiles to take out half a dozen of the army surrounding them.  
 __  
For love, for hate  
  
“Go help Black Widow, I'm fine,” Steve said as he punched another alien in its face. Probably its face. He wasn't sure.  
Tony was fighting behind him. “Fine isn't good enough. Besides, she's got Hawkeye giving her cover.”  
“And Thor doesn't need help?”  
“Are you kidding? He's having a grand old time, swinging his hammer around Fourth Street.”  
They fought, back-to-back, taking out every enemy that was foolish enough to get close. Steve didn't ask about the Hulk. He could hear him, laughing, down the block.  
 __  
For gold, for rust  
  
“You don't want my help?”  
Steve didn't know if he imagined the faint tone of sadness in that question.  
 __  
For diamonds, for dust  
  
“Shirt. Up. Now.”  
“Shouldn't you take me out to dinner first? At least give me the wine-and-dine treatment before you strip me down?”  
And good God how he wanted to be stripped down. Slowly, and with a lot of personal attention. But Tony had gotten used to that ache, it was an old one.  
“You got used as a human mace, Tony, there's no way you aren't injured. Now take off your shirt before I rip it off.”  
 __  
I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun  
I'll be the bright in black that's making you run  
  
“Ooh, a challenge. Try it, big man. I'm into the kinky stuff.”  
Steve's eyes narrowed. “You can't push me away like that, Tony. Nice try.” Oh, he wanted to try. Wanted to feel that stubble against his skin, run his hands through that hair.  
He was pacing forward before he realized it.  
 __  
I've got my mind made up and I can't let go  
I'm killing every second 'till it saves my soul  
Ooh, I'll be running, ooh, I'll be running  
  
It was quick and almost chaste. Steve pulled away as his brain finally kicked in.  
 __  
'Till the love runs out, 'till the love runs out  
  
“Oh no. No, no. Fuck this, fuck you, Steve Rogers. You don't- there's no being squeamish now.”  
 __  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down  
'Till the love runs out, 'Till the love runs out  
  
Tony's brain shut down, a rare occurrence, and all his focus narrowed to the lips that were on his. The tongue in his mouth, the mouth his tongue was fighting to get to. He'd had a lot of partners over the years, Tony knew what he was doing. But he'd never wanted a kiss more than this one, and it was like being a fumbling teenager all over again.  
It was perfect.  
 __  
I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun  
I'll be the bright in black that's making you run  
And we'll feel all right, and we'll feel all right  
  
Steve's romantic experience was limited, but he'd never been kissed like this before. It was like having sex, without the sex. It was wonderful, and frightening, and it consumed him.  
For a minute, it was like drowning.  
 __  
Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out  
  
It was terrifying and they broke apart gasping. Steve could feel an erection building painfully, and he fought to keep it down.  
 __  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down  
  
“Go to medical,” he stammered, turning to leave in a hurry.  
Tony sighed. “Well, blew that one before it was even a thing.”  
 __  
'Till the love runs out, 'till the love runs out  
  
“I don't think so, sir.”  
“Jarvis? What do you know that I don't?”  
“A lot, sir.”  
 __  
'Till the love runs out


End file.
